1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a connector with high yield rate, less production time, simplified manufacturing process and low cost.
2. Related Art
In general, because the RJ11 connector plug and the RJ45 connector plug are similar, they are easily inserted into incompatible jacks. The connector having no appropriate foolproof structure disposed thereon will be damaged due to an error of insertion.
Accordingly, the conventional connector is provided with an external foolproof structure so as to prevent incorrect insertion. Because the foolproof structure is an external element, additional molding process, positioning process and fastening process are required during the production process of the conventional connector, resulting in problems of low yield rate, more production time, complicated process and high cost.